Millimeter-wave mesh and backhaul networks are types of wireless communication networks made up of millimeter-wave nodes arranged in a mesh or a tree topology. Each millimeter-wave node transmits a narrow millimeter-wave beam to the precise location of another millimeter-wave node, typically an adjacent node, for the purpose of propagating data at relatively high rates. Such millimeter-wave transmissions are easily disrupted by changing atmospheric conditions or other factors affecting the system, both static and dynamic. Some disruptions could require a substantial corrective action in order to keep the network operational.